Icha Icha Bells
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: ONESHOT KakaSaku written for Sanity Through Madness based on fanart discovered on


Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, I never have and never will. 

--- Icha Icha Bells ---

The vacant field remained vacant except for four persons; three genin and one jounin. In the middle of the field, two identical silver bells hung dangling off a green ribbon that was intertwined between three fingers of one of the genin. The ringing the bells made as the wind bumped them into each other made the other three field occupants want to cry. The smallest, known to the group as the number one loudest, unpredictable, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja was the first to move.

"How... when... what... a... Sakura?"

The boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was at a loss for words as his jaw hung to the group and he stared at the gently moving bells. His blonde hair stuck to the side of his face with sweat and his ninja band fallen to just below his chin. The boy next to him, Sasuke Uchiha, was also at a loss for words as he tried to hide behind his gravity defying shirt collar and black out-of-style hair. His emo pride prevented him from trying to make words, for her knew he couldn't. The jounin and sensei, Kakashi Hatake, moved his hands from his pockets and slowly but steadily, began to clap to congratulate the victor.

"Congratulations Sakura Haruno, you have captured not one, but both silver bells. You win the lunches while the other two go back to school."

Kaskashi turned to face the speechless boys. Even though one of his eyes was hidden behind his ninja headband and the other make him looked wasted and lazy, the two boys knew that he was not at all pleased and that they were at that instant being sent back to the ninja academy.

"But sensei!"

Naruto tried to argue but Kakashi's words were final. The boys were being sent back to the academy as flunkies. Sasuke remained silent, but his eyes shot daggers at both Kakashi and Sakura. his mission in life to destroy his brother was halted as he was sent back to school. Without much more hesitation, the boys picked up their discarded kunai and moved to the gate that surrounded the field. As they moved down the road kicking dust, and Naruto still complaining, Kakashi advanced on Sakura and attempted to recollect his bells. However, Sakura had other plans.

"Sensei... as hungry as I may be... I do not want the lunches."

Inner Sakura, a very violent conscious, began to scream at Sakura about wanting food and demanding it now. But Sakura ignored her inner self and managed to put on a simple smile that seamed to startled the great jounin. running all possible plans through his head, Kakashi could not think of anything too horrible for Sakura to come up with, so he allowed her to continue.

"Then what do you want Sakura?"

"What do I want... hmmmm..."

Sakura began to play with her pink hair as she thought about it. A soft pink blush came over her checks as he reached up to the jounin's face and gently traced the edge of the mask hiding his lower face.

"I want to know..."

These words and her actions froze the great ninja to his place and sent shivers up his spine. This he did not expect from the twelve year old genin. The touch was soft and very gentle and began top create a new feeling inside of the jounin... a felling he didn't remember ever feeling before. After all, code 25 of ninjas is to never express emotion.

"Sa...Sakura...?"

Kaskashi felt himself stutter as the girl finished tracing the mask. Her smile grew as it turned sadistic. Gulping, Kakashi knew something was up; but he had no time to react. Sakura quickly gripped the mask by sliding her fingers around the edge and pulled harshly down. The black cloth now hung loosely around his neck. The pain from the force of the cloth over his nose caused him to close his eyes so he missed the initial reaction from Sakura. Moving her hand from the mask, she gaped at the man before her. his featured were beyond compare to anything she had ever seen before. The feelings she once held for Sasuke were gone and left no trace in her heart. For the hole in her heart shaped like a male was overfilled with the name and image of her sensei.

"Kakashi... sensei..."

Sakura gasped at the man. Why he hid under such a thing was beyond her. Probably to prevent such reactions as the one Sakura was having. Kaskashi opened his eyes and stared down at the blushing girl. Her cheek matched the dress she wore.

"Sakura...?"

Kakashi waved his hand in front of her face, hoping to get a response. Shaking her head, Sakura came back to reality and moved to her second want. Without much hesitation, Sakura reached into Kakashi's side pouch and pulled out a small orange book. Jumping backwards from him, Sakura began to flip the cover open.

"No! Sakura wait!"

Kakashi tried to grab the book back but stumbled from the recent events. By the time he reached her and went to grab her shoulder, he was surprised and she turned around.

"Sensei... this is not a book as you once said to Naruto. This is a blank notebook with photographs stuck inside."

Sakura looked disappointed as she flipped through the photographs. A picture however caught her attention as she took a closer look.

"Why do you have a photo of Naruto and Sasuke kissing... and hugging... in the boy's bathroom?"

Sakura turned to look at Kakashi who had not yet replaced his mask. He blushed slightly and tried to explain.

"Well you see um... just give me back my book... and whatever you do don't turn the page."

Kaskashi went to grab his book when Sakura quickly turned the page and found a most unexpected picture. Her face went from sadistic to horrific as she stared down at the photo on the next page.

"Kakashi! Why do you have a photo of me naked in the girls bathroom?"

This Kakashi knew he couldn't explain... at least not right now. Turning to face away from her, he attempted to change the subject.

"My what a blue sky we have today."

"Not a change bub... now explain this!"

Sakura pulled the photo from the book and flashed it in front of his face. Kakashi still had to response.

"Kakashi!"

( ! Inner Sakura's distracting from the violence: "The world may never know why men do what they do."! )

Kakashi now sat on a rock holding his head in his hand as Sakura continued to argue behind him about demanding to know about the pictures. Apon closer look, Kakashi had a black eye, and three lipstick marks on his cheeks. Shrugging, Kakashi wished he had become a doctor like his mother had wanted.

A/N - This was written for my KakaSaku otaku, Sanity Through Madness, formally known as Chibi Ryoko. I got the idea from a conversation we had while on vacation looking at a KakaSaku fanart. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Sasuke's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
